Rinascimento
by DaFuglyDuckager
Summary: Would he ever forgive me, if we someday met yet again? Or would he simply die at the mere sight of my very eyes?" Such was the reason Prince Belphegor kept them hidden.' 14th century, may be rated M later, yuri,yaoi,straight.OC.Too much to explain.


Read these paragraph for important info. And this may turn to M later on, be warned, if you can't handle future chapters. And Rasiel and Bel will be reffered to as "Prince Rasiel" "Prince Belphegor". I named the mother, the queen "Rosmarino" which is "Rosemary" in italian, and my mother's real name (her nickname is Tina cuz she doesn't like Rosemary) and also I thought it sounded nice, and the father, the king, is named "Apocryphal", the name of a book I am currently writing.

Note, whenever something is in italics and no quotation marks, someone is thinking to themselves. Also, this takes place in medevil times, where kings queens princes princesses actually have power. Knights and all that are here to. Try thinking Medieval NOT modern.(Lol Basil will fit well here) Words with a * have a definition at the bottom, look when you finish as not to ruin the story :) The words aren't that important, except if they are speaking a different language I will give the definition right there. Also..I don't know wheather or not cuss words were used back then, such as "dumbass", "asshole", or "fucktard", but in this story I am just pretending they were :)

Warning this is rated T, swearing violence hints of sexual themes (may be rated M later, but nowadays all the teens know about this kind of stuff =w=) If you don't like yaoi, yuri, or straight couples then go story is NOT your thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"__Hey, Bel!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Come and play with me!"_

_"I can't...I have a thing I need to attend with my parents."_

_"But...you promised today would be the day!"_

_"Bel, come on, you have to get ready."_

_"I'm coming,brother."_

_"But Bel!"_

_"I'm sorry, just sit tight 'till I get back, okay?"_

_"But this is a one time thing! This is the only day we can go to this carnival and I heard the beginning's the best part!"_

_"Just shut up and get out of here! I have an important thing to go to and it's freaking important!I already told you I'll try to fake illness so I can get the damn thing over with!"_

_"Nh...bu-....whaaaa whatever! I'm going home don't even bother trying to come back early....you promised and you lied. This is the seventh time! Don't ever talk to me again!_

_I hate you!!!"_

--------------------------------------------------Bel's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------

Italian Renaissance "_Rinascimento"_14th century, June 19th,1412,Pisa

"Huh?"

Belphegor moaned, waking up on a couch."Oh....it was only a dream...."_ I've had that dream ever since I found out he went missing. Isn't it about time I got over it already? _Bel brushed away his bangs, revealing his dark brown eyes to the ceiling above. _It's been twelve years since I last saw him. The day I didn't take him to the carnival because my parents had a fucking meeting with other royalty across the land and seas._

Belphegor got out off the couch in his capacious room and went over to the window by his favourite tree, opened it, and let the wind carry his bangs, once again placing them over his eyes. He could hear the squires below training to one day become the knights of Rospo*,the castle this young blonde resides in.

_Would he ever forgive me, if we someday met yet again? Or would he simply die right there at the sight of my very eyes? _

Such was the reason Prince Belphegor kept them hidden.

"Belphegor, are you awake?" Bel turned around, hearing the voice enter without a warning such as a knock or question, and he saw his older brother.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, dumbass?"

"Shyeah shyeah shyeah, have you ever heard of a haircut?" said the brother with the '**il fratello con gli occhi mostrando' [brother with the showing eyes].**

Belphegor sighed, looking away from his brother and back at the squires outside.

"That dream again?"

_What do you think?_

"That really puts you down, now, doesn't it?"

"Ushishishishishi~ You don't even know what the dream is about, except for the fact that it pisses the hell out of me."

"Indeed."Rasiel said, smirking, and starting to leave his brothers room but stopped, only to tell him: "Get out of your fucking fairy tale land and get ready."

Bel picked up the lamp on the table on the left side of his bed and, with quite remarkable speed and aim, whipped it at his brother's head. it's too bad that the older brother was quicker than his younger, and was also slightly more intelligent that he anticipated Bel would even think about doing this and quickly closed the door.

Trying to forget Rasiel and the dream, Belphegor looked outside and saw Hibari Kyouya, an A-Class knight teaching his group of squires. Today he was teaching "discipline", his strongest area of teaching. On his shoulder sat a little yellow blotch, which Bel had assumed to be Hibird.

"If you want to be a knight, you can't fool around. I'm not your father or mother. I won't bake you cookies if you screw up. I'm going to bring you to King Apocryphal and ask him what is to be done with you. I've overheard him mentioning the gulitine, since that has not been done in a while and it is very rarely used in Italy, since it originated from France but...."

"W-We'll listen to you, Sir Kyouya! We were just worked very hard with Sir Lussuria teaching us 'manners' yesterday and well--"

"No excuses. I have just received a new sword from His Highness as a reward for doing so well on my last mission, I'd very much like it if I could have some practice targets..."

"Yes sir!" all of the squires shouted in unison. That Kyouya really can scare the newbies.

Closing the window, due to the shouting and threats, Bel proceeded to his -also spacey- bathroom and set the hot water one, added some bubble bath and....

"Siel! Where's my fucking rubber ducky?!" He shouted, bursting into the hallway with a towel around his waist, attracting all of the young female maid's eye's to his body.

"What? The one with the fake blood on it?"

"No, the one with a painting of your ass on it. Of course that one!"

"Sorry, I need Sir Ducky when I get lonely. I'm 16."

Letting out a sigh of disgust, Bel was going torwards his room to enjoy a bath, when he got so involved with his yelling at his older brother that he let go of his grip on the towel -which was the only thing covering him up- and showed the naked lower half of his body.

All of the young female maids gasped and blushed, dropped any trays they had or a stack of towels, and one even bumped right into him.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" Belphegor screamed.

"P-Prince Belphegor! I'm so sorry...." the young maid, blushing, accidently fell over from the collision, which led her to drop the tray she was holding. It had a well-prepared looking ice cream on it, and it's a shame it looked so good, because it fell right on Belphegor. On a place ice cream should not fall. Unless pants are being worn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

All of the maids either closed there eyes or turned around, but all were screaming with Belphegor. The klutz that fell quickly got up, and rushed over to a stack of towels one of the maids had dropped, and carried them all to Bel. She would've used the one he already had, but it got ice cream on it too.

As the maid ran quickly over to the screaming, cold prince, -with her eyes closed, mind you- Rasiel came running up.

"Oh ho, wow! I've only dreamed of something like this would happen," the screaming prince's older brother began, clampling his hands together and looking up at the ceiling. "But I've never thought it would really come true! Oh, thank you, fairy godmother who does not favour Bel but me, the better of us two royal brothers."

"Shut the hell up, Siel!" Bel didn't drop the 'f' bomb* because he realized some of the maids around them were either very young or had not been familar with swear words, and, hell, had these two brothers already been of enough of bad influences on them.

***Say the 'f' word**

"P-Prince Rasiel, Belphegor is in a lot of pain now, you shouldn't--"

"Quiet, peasant. You're the one who caused him this pain, am I right,Dolci?"

"W-Well..." the young maid who had bumped into Bel, Dolci, looked away from both of them, her eyes getting glassy. Rasiel always found ways to subdue the poor girl. He's the reason she has sucicidal thoughts.

With all of the towels covering him, Bel felt a little warmer and decided to get up, away from all this drama, so he could take his freaking shower.

"Pr-Prince Belphegor!"

"Dolci..."

At the sound of Rasiel's voice, the girl turned around. "Y-Yes?"

"**Pulizia questo casino maledetto****.*" [****Clean this damn mess.] **He said seriously, having in hand another ice cream, letting it fall from his hand onto the girl's head. It was cold, she flinched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"At last...."moaned the Prince, obviously enjoying his bath. "At last I am _big* _again."

*he means his penis

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so ends the first chapter :)

What did you think? If you read it, please reveiw, I smile when I check my hotmail inbox and find out someone left a reveiw :)

Anyway, I know it can be confusing, (being the 14th century and all) but If you maybe google "italian renaissance" or go on wikipedia or something and you read or look up a few things I'm sure you may/may not have a better understanding for it. I don't plan to do much with the OC characters, but this is multiple couples. If you don't like OCs, I understand, but there will be yaoi,yuri, and straight couples with the normal characters and two or three OCs and that's all. The story mainly centers around: Belphegor, Rasiel, Hibari, Tsuna, Fran, Chrome, Basil, Mukuro, Gokudera, Byakuran, Dolci (OC) Roberta (OC) Fyeana (OC) Zeus (king of Gods XD) Amaphesone (Unicorn OC o_o) and more people normal, and OC. But the main focus is Bel. No matter what and who, the stories are connected to Bel.

Below is the Q&A, read it it's very short you will understand some things better and some questions will be answered.

oooo

Q: "Why does Bel want his rubber ducky?"

A: "It was suggested by a doctor to his parents he should have one in case he needs to stab."

oooo

Q: "Why did Rasiel take the ducky?"

A: "He masturbated with it."

oooo

Q: "Does Hibari _really _not bake his squires cookies?"

A: "He does not."

oooo

Q: "What do the maids wear?"

A: "Ordered by Rasiel, VERY skimpy outfits."

oooo

Q: "What does Dolci look like?"

A: "I already have her in my head, I'm going to draw a picture then post it up."

oooo

Q: "Where is Bel's 'shishishi'?! It was only there one time!"

A: "If I were Bel, it's 6 in the freaking morning and he got ice cream tossed on his dick, if I were him I'd see no fun in doing it."

oooo

Q: "Who was Bel talking to in the beginning?"

A: "That will be revealed soon. :)"

oooo

Q: "Why does Bel want to be 'big' down there?"

A: "We already said there's a bunch of sexy maids wearing skimpy outfits."

oooo

Q: "Why does Rasiel not have his bangs covering his eyes?"

A: "Hes sexy and he knows it, he doesn't hide that fact like Bel."

oooo

Q: "Why is this in the 14th century?"

A: "I wanted Bel and Siel to have power. I want knights and wars and unicorns."

oooo

Q: "Are you really going to add Zeus, the fucking Greek King of Gods in this story?"

A: "Zeus knows all."

oooo

And so concludes the Q&A for this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------

If you liked it, please review :)

If you didn't like it, please press the X button :)

I don't know what else to say so....good bye. Tell me if I need to work on anything!

Also, I don't want this story to be a real downer so I add some comedy, but it gets very sad. Sure some gags here and there, but don't expect this to be a happily ever after thing. :) You've been warned. Happy endings for some, depression for the rest.


End file.
